I Love You, Mama
by LoveBug53
Summary: Russel's mother and father have finally gotten a divorce. Russel is sad because he never really had a father that cared, and for his mother, it wasn't hard to see that it was effecting him. A sweet one-shot.


I had this idea in my head and my mind made me type it... Bad mind!  
Here is another oneshot that's written for our favorite Wilderness Explorer and his rarely seen in the movie, mother. I thought that it would be nice having her in a story.  
Anyways, this story contains angst and a lot of love; a very sweet story between a mother and son.

'Up' belongs to the Pixar/Disney company. None of the characters listed in the story are mine.

* * *

Russel stood on the front of his porch, resting himself up against the side of his home. He stared out in front of him, taking in nothing that he saw. He couldn't comprehend anything that surrounded him. He felt completely out of place. He felt like a ghost of himself; as if his own sole was out of his body.

His mother, from the inside of the house, watched her son through the window. She stared over at him, just waiting to see what he would do. She had never seen Russel acting like this, but it should have really been no surprise to her. She knew why her son was acting the way that he was.

Russel's mother and father had just recently finalized their divorce. Today had been the day to sign the last of the papers.

Now Russel's mother knew that what she had done was in their best interest, but still nothing could get rid of the sickening feeling in her gut that had shouted, "You are making a big mistake!", as she had written her name onto the last dotted line. The poor woman had felt like crying when the man in front of them said, "I now pronounce you not husband and wife…congrats…". She held back all of her tears as she looked over at the man that was once her husband. She used all of the courage that was still in her and walked away from her former husband, leaving him standing in front of a grand brick building alone. Without her, or their son.

At the present, from his spot on the porch, Russel closed his eyes so that he didn't have to see all of the brightness that was around him. Sure the young Asian boy knew that his father had never been someone worth crying over, but he couldn't stop the pain that he felt. Just the thought of having a 'father' made him happy. Now that the papers were signed and negotiations made, he didn't have a father anymore. Sure he had one in the literal sense of the word, but none for the emotional side that came with the term.

He felt torn in half when between his two parents. One side of him wanted to be with his father, and to have a man to put up tents and go fishing with. The other side of him wanted nothing other than to make sure that his mother was happy and that she wouldn't get sad again. Ever.

Both Russel and his mother wanted nothing but the best for one another.

Russel's mother sighed from her spot in the house, and went over to the front door. She opened it with only one thought in mind: To have a talk with her son; her own little chubby light of joy. She knew that she would have never gotten through with the divorce if it hadn't been for him.

"Russel", her soft voice reached his ears as the door to the house slowly opened, revealing his mother. "Russel, you have been standing out here all day…How about you come back inside?" She silently pleaded that he would come back in and talk with her.

"Nah", his response sounded nonchalant, yet forced. His mother could almost hear the sadness in his voice. "I don't mind standing out here…It's nice…" Russel looked over at his mother for a second, before he turned his eyes back to the ground below the porch. He didn't want her to see him so sad.

His mother stepped onto the porch and said, "Alrighty then. Since we are outside, how about we go for a little walk? I know a good ice cream place." She stopped next to him and placed a cool hand onto his shoulder. "While we eat, we can count cars. We'll do whatever you want."

She hesitated a moment before asking him, "…Wouldn't that be fun?"

Russel looked up at her with a small tear in his eye. Slowly, he nodded at her suggestion. The boy always did like eating ice cream. And looking at cars. The two activities just seemed to be the perfect remedy for helping him forget his problems.

His mother smiled and blinked her eyes, trying to usher away the tears that were forming. "You are so brave", she spoke with a new emotion in her voice. It was one of utmost gratitude, respect, and love. She put her arms around him and squeezed against him tightly. "I just can't believe that I am lucky enough to have you, Russel. You're my special little man. One who protects me, and keeps me from getting lonely," she squeezed him again, making a noise as she did so, "I love you so much."

Russel gave a smile at his mother's words, and slowly put his small arms around her tall frame. "I love you, too, mama", he said this and his heart swelled with emotion. Both of them sniffled as they hugged.

Sure he was just a kid; he was short, young, and a little chubby, but he would always be there to protect his mother. Russel wanted to be able to do anything for her, and to be able to keep her safe if any trouble should arise. That is why he wanted to join the Wilderness Explorers, because a program like that would offer him all of the means to being able to survive, like tying knots, hitching tents, or even making bobcat calls. Anything could happen.

* * *

I hope that it was somewhat tollerable... Anyway, don't forget to review, fave, subscribe, etc. if you liked it! I love hearing from my readers :)


End file.
